1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip device, more particularly to a clip device which can effectively seal a bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different kinds of foods, such as crackers, peanuts, beans, etc., which are available in our daily lives and which are placed in a food bag in order to prevent exposure of the food to the atmosphere so as to prolong the storage life of the same. Although some of these foods can be placed inside a refrigerator in order to maintain the storage life of the same after the food bag is opened, other foods are unsuited for storage in a refrigerator, thereby making it difficult to maintain the storage life of the same after the food bag has been opened. Moreover, insects, such as flies and ants, which usually carry harmful germs and bacteria, can enter the food bag after the latter has been opened. In addition, when the food in the food bag is exposed to the atmosphere, the food loses its freshness and spoils easily due to the growth of harmful bacteria.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional clip device (A) is used for sealing a bag (B). The clip device (A) is made of a metal material or a hard plastic material and provides only one sealing line when in use. When it is desired to close the bag (B), the cutout portion of the bag (B) has to be crumpled to an extent so as to enable the clip device (A) to clamp the bag (B). However, crumpling of the bag (B) may result in several cracks at a single sealing line that is provided by the clip device (A) when the clip device (A) clamps the cutout portion of the bag (B). Accordingly, the clip device (A) cannot effectively seal the bag (B).
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, another conventional clip device (C) is used for sealing a bag (H). The clip device (C) consists of an elongated pressing plate (C1) and an elongated base plate (C2) which are pivotally interconnected at end portions thereof. The base plate (C2) has a pair of retaining hole portions (C22) which are located at a distal end thereof, and a slot (C21) which is formed along the length of the base plate (C2). The pressing plate (C1) includes a pair of engagement tongue portions (C12) which are located at a distal end thereof and over the retaining hole portions (C22) of the base plate (C2) so as to move downward to engage the retaining hole portions (C22) respectively, and a tooth portion (C11) which extends along the length of the pressing plate (C1) and which has the same length as that of the slot (C21). Accordingly, when the bag (H) is placed on the base plate (C2) under the press plate (C1) in such a manner that the cutout portion (not shown) of the bag (H) is located on one side of the base plate (C2), the engagement tongue portions (C12) of the pressing plate (C1) can be brought into engagement with the retaining hole portion (C22) of the base plate (C2) so that the tooth portion (C11) of the pressing plate (C1) presses the bag (H) into the slot (C21) of the base plate (C2) (see FIG. 2), thereby sealing the bag (H).
The drawbacks of the conventional clip device (C) are as follows:
1. Because only one sealing line is provided, the conventional clip device (C) cannot effectively establish an air-tight seal between the exterior and interior of the bag (H) due to the cracks which are formed. PA1 2. In order to clamp the bag (H) effectively, the conventional clip device (C) cannot be made too long, thereby limiting the applicability of the conventional clip device (C). PA1 3. To clamp the bag (H) completely, the bag (H) has to be squeezed into the slot (C21). As a result, the squeezed bag (H) within the conventional clip device (C) may result in the deformation of the pressing plate (C1) and the base plate (C2).